Blood and Ice
by thunder child 14
Summary: set during new moon, Bella Returns to Arendale and to her siblings. But when the Cullen's return, tempers are on edge. but then the Volturi decide to invade Arendale and kill Bella and their siblings! Forced to join forces with the Cullen's, will Bella's older siblings and their allies save everyone from the Volturi's rage or will Arendale be covered in a wide pool of Frozen Blood?
1. Chapter 1

_**Blood and Ice part 1**_

Victor POV

"Why hasn't Bella called yet?" Elsa exclaimed loudly.

Anna and I just rolled our eyes at our older sister.

Bella was the youngest of the four royal siblings of Arendale. I was the second of course. But Arendale's laws said that the oldest child would take the throne. That was Elsa in short terms.

Elsa, Anna, Bella and I were the closest any siblings could be, even when Elsa's ice and snow powers went awry, it had been Anna, Bella and I who went after her.

But several months after the big winter, Bella had gone to live in a foreign land called America. I was to go with her but my duties as General of the Military overruled.

I was also an inventor; I had developed special weapons and other equipment for both the Military and the civilians of Arendale.

By my side was one of these inventions. I called it an M1 rifle and it was a beauty! In fact, I had taken this very rifle on the quest to bring Elsa back. Kristoff and Sven were currently doing their jobs of the Official Arrendale Ice Master and Deliverer. Olaf was playing with some children outside.

But as Elsa was about to go on another rant about why Bella wasn't trying to make contact, one of the servants came into the room.

"Your majesties, Bella has returned" She said.

"Send her in please" Elsa replied.

The servant nodded before she walked out of the room.

"I wonder what stories Bella has to tell us" Anna thought out loud.

"I don't know but they are going to be good no matter what they are" I replied.

But at that point, the heavy oak doors swung open to reveal Bella in American clothes.

"Something's wrong" Elsa whispered.

She was right; Bella really didn't look as lively as she once was.

Her eyes were red and puffy, as if she had been crying and she moved slowly, all hunched over.

Anna, Elsa and I ran over to Bella to see what was wrong and as we did so, Bella collapsed into a mess of tears!

I managed to catch Bella before she hit her head on the floor.

"What happened?" Anna asked.

Bella just cried more and more.

"You need to tell us, what is upsetting you" I said.

"Come on sis, you're not like this usually!" Elsa added.

Bella stopped crying and she looked at us.

"In America, I found someone and fell in love, His name was Edward Cullen. He was a Vampire that fed on Animal Blood and we both loved each other just as Anna does with Kristoff. But a couple of days ago, I got a paper cut and one of Edward's family attacked me. Edward left me soon after that and I decided there was nothing left for me in America so I came back to Arrendale" Bella said.

Without warning there was a sudden blast of snow and ice filled the room as Elsa got extremely mad!

To be honest Anna and I were also angered but we didn't show it.

"HOW DARE HE DO THIS TO YOU! IF HE OR HIS COVEN SO MUCH AS APPEARS IN ARENDALE I WILL MAKE SURE THEY SUFFER!" Elsa shouted in rage.

I cocked the M1 and said "Save some for me"

"No! Don't hurt them please! I still love Edward and I will never forgive you if you harm them!" Bella cried.

Reluctantly I put down my Rifle and Elsa reigned in her blizzard of anger.

"It's ok Bella, you will never be hurt again" Anna said in a comforting tone.

Elsa and I looked at each other briefly and we could both see that we would do the same thing if we saw the Cullen's. But we wouldn't tell Bella, I mean what she doesn't know can't hurt her can it?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Blood and Ice part 2**_

Victor POV

It was a few days after Bella had returned and the Kingdom was rejoicing. Elsa, Anna and I had decided not to let anyone know about the reason why.

But anyways, us four were preparing for a Ball in celebration of Bella's return. I was already dressed and ready to go but yep, you guessed it, the Girls were taking FOREVER to get ready!

I could hear them talking from the other side of the door but Elsa had put some magic on the door so I couldn't hear exactly what they were saying.

As General of the Army, I had my rifle slung on my shoulder and my revolver in its holster.

And at long last Elsa, Anna and Bella exited their room.

Elsa was wearing her Ice Blue dress that she had worn when she was in hiding. Anna wore the same kind of dress but in Green and Bella wore a Darker blue version of Anna and Elsa's dresses.

I stood up immediately and saluted them.

"Are you ready to party?" I asked.

"Yes we are" Bella replied.

Now all smiles we walked down the elaborately furnished corridor and towards the doors that lead to the Ball room.

"You recognise that smell?" Anna asked.

We all glanced at each other before we said at the same time "Mmmm Chocolate!"

You don't want to mess with Anna, Elsa or Bella when there is chocolate around.

Several minutes later

Inside the Ballroom was a lovely party atmosphere. There were decorations everywhere and everyone was happy, the food was as tasty as always.

Anna was dancing with Kristoff; I was helping myself to the drinks whilst Elsa and Bella were standing on a raised plinth, watching the proceedings.

Everything seemed fine for the moment. We all hoped that it would be so for a long while.

But little did we know that hope would soon be smashed to a million frozen fragments.

Edward POV

I had promised myself and Bella that I would never see her again but when Alice had a vision of Bella in this place, I had to go and check if she was ok.

The rest of my family were behind me as we walked through the streets of this strange city that looked like it was stuck in the middle ages. We were headed to the Castle where Bella was supposed to be.

"Are you sure this is the place?" I asked.

"Since when have I ever been wrong?" Alice replied.

Sometimes you did have to agree with my pixie of a sister. Eventually we did find the Castle and snuck through the gates.

The Cold night air didn't affect us at all but when we got closer to where Alice had seen Bella in her vision, the air suddenly became much colder.

I finally found some thick wooden doors that lead to another room beyond; there were sounds of a party from behind them.

"You ready to see Bella again?" Emmett asked.

I nodded and on the count of three, I opened the door.

Bella POV

Suddenly there was a loud creak as the doors opened and the Cullen's walked through.

As they came in everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at them. Victor cocked the M1 and Elsa got ready to use her powers.

I could barely contain the excitement as the Cullen's looked around the room and spotted me!

Edward took one step towards me with an expression of shock on his face.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Yes Edward, it is me" I replied.

As I mentioned Edward's name, Elsa said "Party's over everybody out"

As everyone left the room, Victor took the safety off his rifle and aimed it at Edward.

And as the final person left the room leaving Elsa, Victor, Anna, the Cullen's and I alone, Elsa fired a powerful blast of snow at Edward, at the same moment as Victor fired the first shot from his M1. The Cullen's ducked out of the way from the Rifle shot but got hit by Elsa's magic, freezing them where they stood.

They tried to escape from the ice but it was no use for them!

Elsa and Victor walked up to the Cullen's and Anna followed with me in tow.

"Do you realise the danger you are in now that you have set foot here?" Elsa asked in a low, threatening voice.

"You did harm our little sister after all" Victor added.

"May I ask who you are?" Carlisle asked.

"I am Queen Elsa of Arendale, also known as the snow queen and these are my siblings, Victor, Anna and Bella" Elsa replied.

"Wait, Bella is the sister of the snow queen? Our clumsy Bells? I didn't see that coming!" Emmett exclaimed so loud I think everyone in Arendale could hear him.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Elsa asked.

"No, none of us have any problem" Carlisle replied.

"Good" Victor said.

"Can you please let them go Elsa?" I asked.

"Bella, these Vampires" Victor said with as much venom in his voice as he could muster "put you through so much pain, we can't let them go that easily"

"I agree with Bella here" Anna added.

"Please?" I asked.

Elsa thought about this for a moment before she said "Fine, but they can't leave Arendale until they can be trusted"

At that she thawed the ice cubes and let the Cullen's loose.

Edward tried to move towards me but Victor and Elsa stopped him.

"You do anything like this again and I will personally end you!" Elsa and Victor warned.

Edward just looked terrified as did the other Cullens.

I just hoped that no more fights would come after this.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Blood and Ice part 3**_

Anna POV

It had been at least a week since the Cullen's arrived in Arrendale and were settling in ok. Bella had welcomed them back with open arms and I supported Bella in not letting any harm come to them. Of course, Elsa and Victor continued to be openly hostile to the Cullens. I could understand why Elsa and Victor were acting this way but I couldn't see any reasons why they should continue acting like this.

Kristoff didn't know the Cullen's secret yet but I had told him that they were from America. Olaf liked them a lot and Sven, well he acted like the Cullen's were his biggest fear!

Victor POV

I watched the Cullen's interacting with the Arendale population. Anger boiling away inside me, Elsa was the same.

"These Vampires hurt our sister and she is just forgiving them like that!" Elsa thought aloud.

I knew Elsa was right but I couldn't do anything now.

But then someone knocked on the door of the study.

"Enter" Elsa said.

One of the servants entered the room and said "Your majesty, a gentleman is here to see you; he says his name is Aro Volturi"

At that name my senses went on edge and I grabbed the M1 and checked it was loaded.

Seeing my reaction, Elsa said "Show him in but I want at least two guards on the outside of the door"

The servant nodded and rushed out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Elsa asked.

"I overheard one of the Cullen's talking about them earlier and apparently they are the ruling party of Vampires, led by Aro, Caius and Marcus. They will do anything to protect the Vampire secret, even if that means slaughtering whole cities to achieve their objectives. And what's worse, they may try and force you to join them and turn you into a Vampire because of your ability" I replied.

A look of horror crossed her face before I continued "Aro also has an ability to know your entire life history with a single touch"

Elsa's eyes widened in pure fear at my statement but she quickly composed herself as Aro walked into the room.

He was definitely a vampire but his eyes were burgundy red with a milky film covering them, his skin looked like onions!

"Your majesty it is an honour to meet you and your brother at last" Aro said as he bowed.

"Thank you, may I ask why you're here?" Elsa asked.

Aro just smiled broadly and it made me very suspicious indeed.

"I know about your powers and I am asking you to join us" Aro said.

I just looked at Aro with disgust.

"I am sorry but due to recent events I don't trust Vampires" Elsa said coolly.

"Oh I wasn't asking you. I was ordering you to join" Aro said confidently.

"You don't give the orders here mister! My sister does and if you try to harm her you will have to get through me first!" I snarled, cocking the M1 as I did so.

"We will see about that" Aro replied and then he sprinted at Vampire speed out of the room.

Elsa and I just looked on in horror.

After a few tense moments Bella and Anna came bursting into the room followed by the Cullens.

"What happened?" Anna asked.

"Aro was in here and he tried to Force Elsa to join the guard but I threatened him and I have a feeling he will try and attack!" I replied.

"Alice did you see anything?" Jasper asked.

"No surprisingly" Alice replied before she suddenly stopped talking and stood still.

"What the hell!" I exclaimed.

"Relax, She is just having a vision" Bella replied.

At that precise moment Alice came out of her vision and said in a terrified voice "The Volturi, they are coming for us!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Blood and Ice part 4**_

Bella POV

Arrendale was now in crisis mode after Alice had the vision of the Volturi coming after them. We were all scared and Victor was drawing plans for new machines to help us in the battle. These included advanced warships that looked a lot like the American Arleigh Burke class of guided missile destroyers. The Cullen's helped wherever they could; including getting parts for the machines Victor was designing.

Elsa practiced with her powers and made preparations for everyone to evacuate Arendale. Anna wasn't going to take part in the battle along with Kristoff, Sven and Olaf but they were going to be hidden in the Castle.

I watched as these preparations continued all around me. In the shipyard, the first two destroyers the Arendale Navy Ships Queen Elsa and Prince Victor were nearing completion, the next two the Arendale Navy Ships Princess Anna and Princess Bella were not far behind.

Edward spent as much time with me as he could and I loved every second of it. But he had to assist the other Cullens in preparing the defences. Magic was well and truly in the air now and everyone was acting scared.

Well wouldn't you be if a vampire invasion was coming? I know I was terrified to my very core!

Several days later

The ANS Queen Elsa and Prince Victor were now launched and were being fitted out, they were wonderful looking warships. Their fresh coat of Black Paint glistened in the sunlight and their huge 5 inch guns looked menacing. I watched as the Missiles were loaded into their launch tubes by huge man operated cranes.

Victor was standing on the deck of the ANS Queen Elsa, supervising the loading of one of the missile launchers.

"Those ships do look powerful" Elsa said as she stood next to me looking up at the ships.

"I have to agree" I replied.

"Do you think that we will actually win this war?" Anna asked as she walked up to us.

"Hopefully we will" I replied.

I just hoped I was right.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Blood and Ice part 5**_

Victor POV

The construction of the first two Royalty class Guided missile destroyers was complete. Arendale now had a good defensive chance from the sea against the Volturi.

The Cullen's were becoming a great help to us but Elsa and I still didn't like them.

I was sitting on my "Perch" on top of the Castle roof where Elsa, Anna, Bella and I as kids would hang out and watch the sun go down.

The sun was low in the sky and was casting a beautiful orange glow about Arendale, ANS Queen Elsa and Prince Victor were anchored in the harbour and ships from other great kingdoms were docked in the harbour to assist in the battle.

The Cullen's were in the courtyard after coming back from one of their hunting trips in the mountains. I knew that Edward meant Bella no harm and that he loved her but he needed to know what he could have done. Elsa had similar thoughts to me and we decided to tell the Cullen's about our dark secret.

I slid down the roof and landed gracefully on the icy ground with Elsa behind me. The Cullen's whirled around to see us behind them.

"Follow us if you please" Elsa said as she walked off towards the doors.

The Cullen's and I followed Elsa as we walked through the corridors of the Castle's basement areas.

Eventually we arrived at a heavy steel door and Elsa entered a combination into a coded lock I had designed on the side of the door. With several loud creaks and groans the door swung open.

Inside lay the chamber laid our darkest secrets.

"What is this place?" Esme asked.

"This" Elsa said as she turned around with her arms outstretched "Is the hall of legends"

"It contains everything we know about Elsa's powers and everything else besides" I added.

"Why are we in here?" Jasper asked.

I gestured with the butt of my rifle towards a large tapestry on one wall.

"This says that the three siblings of the ice queen have power locked inside but it will only be released in times of great sorrow and fear" Carlisle said as he read the tapestry's intricately carved writing.

"Oh my god! That's you guys!" Rosalie exclaimed.

Elsa and I nodded.

"That tapestry shows what could have happened when Edward left Bella in the woods. Her powers could have unlocked and buried half of North America in Snow and Ice" I said.

"That is why we don't like you Vampires, Bella loved Edward and if anything went wrong with her powers she wouldn't forgive herself and I do not want anyone else to go through what I went through" Elsa added.

The Cullen's nodded and sprinted out of the door.

I turned to Elsa, "Well that went well didn't it?" I asked.

"Yes, I think it did" Elsa replied.

At that we walked out of the door and after I had locked it, we walked up to the Perch on the roof and watched the final sunset Arendale might ever experience. Tomorrow would come war.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Blood and Ice part 6**_

Elsa POV

Today we would fight the Volturi. The Army had been prepared and equipped with new M14 rifles which fired ammunition that could take down Vampires. Victor on the other hand still kept his M1 rifle as he said it was the only rifle good enough for him, that and the M1 had accompanied us all on many a great adventure, from when Victor had first put it together, the M1 had battled through multiple snow monsters created by me during the great winter, it had provided Arendale with Food and Animal furs and now it was to fight against Vampires. Another feature of the M1 was that Victor had designed it so that I could channel my powers through it if needed.

Anyways, we were all standing on the battlefield, waiting for the Volturi onslaught, the ANS Queen Elsa and ANS Prince Victor had fired up their systems and had 2 tomahawk missiles each ready to fire at the enemy. The ANS Princess Anna and ANS Princess Bella were tasked with evacuating civilians from Arendale to safe zones.

The Cullen's were standing on either flank of our forces; I was standing at the front with Victor, Anna and Bella on either side of me. There was utter silence in the clearing, but then there was a loud mournful groan as the ANS Queen Elsa and Prince Victor blew their horns.

This was the signal to say that the Volturi were in range of the missiles.

They came with a fluid grace, all standing out in a line. All Dark cloaks and pale skin. They terrified me a lot, but I didn't show it as the Volturi drew closer.

"OK EVERYONE THIS IS IT! WE EITHER STOP THE ENEMY OR WE DIE TRYING! I CAN'T PROMISE EVERYONE WILL SURVIVE THIS FIGHT BUT KNOW THIS, YOU WILL BE REMEMBERED! FOR ONE THING IS CERTAIN, WE ARE ARENDALE! AND WE WILL NOT STOP DEFENDING IT UNTIL THE LAST BREATH LEAVES OUR LUNGS, OUR HEARTS BEAT OUR LAST BEAT AND I PROMISE YOU THAT THIS DAY WILL BE REMEMBERED! THE VOLTURI MUST NOT SURVIVE THIS DAY, GOOD LUCK AND GOD SAVE THE QUEEN!" Victor shouted at the top of his voice.

"SIR, YES SIR!" the Army shouted.

Victor turned to me and said "It's time"

I smiled and said into the little pocket radio, "Unleash hell!"

There was a loud whoosh! As the first missile salvoes from the ANS Queen Elsa and ANS Prince Victor launched and streaked off towards the approaching Volturi menace.

As the missiles came closer and closer, my heart began to beat faster and faster.

Then the missiles hit with a loud BOOM and a huge cloud of dust, sending fragments of Vampire all over the place.

"NOW!" Victor shouted and we all charged into the fight for our lives.

A mixture of Missiles, Cannon shells and Rifle Bullets flew past us all as we fought. I immediately created several "Marshmallow" creatures to assist and they were already at work, defeating the Volturi easily.

Victor was an ace with his M1 rifle; shooting shot after accurate shot at any Volturi member that dared to pass his sights.

The Cullen's were doing their best to help and they were doing a pretty good job. Anna, Bella and Kristoff were staying near the back as Victor and I had ordered them to but they still got quite a few enemies come their way.

One of the Cullen's whose name was Emmett shouted at the top of his voice "LETS TAKE THESE F*****S DOWN!"

"Elsa look out!" Anna shouted.

I turned and froze a Volturi that was coming at me from the side.

Fighting on and on took a toll on all of us, and we were forced to retreat. The Volturi followed us of course and some of our army were dragged away, kicking and screaming!

My heart froze up and shattered (A.N no pun intended) for each and every one of them.

I couldn't afford any distractions now but as I fired a powerful icy blast in the direction of several Volturi who were surrounding Anna and Kristoff, a huge explosion threw me off my feet and flung me face first into the cold stone ground!

Victor, Anna and Bella rushed over to help me up whilst Kristoff and the Cullens covered them.

But as Victor helped me up, a realisation hit me in the face!

"We are going to lose!" I whispered to Victor.

Victor looked at me with concern until he realised I was right.

We hid behind a building and I collapsed to the ground in pure sorrow!

"I am so sorry" I cried.

"Don't be, we all fought our hardest that's what counts" Bella replied.

"Agreed" Anna and Victor added.

I just cried. The others tried in vain to comfort me as all around us; Arendale was being torn apart brick by brick.

The ANS Queen Elsa and ANS Prince Victor were doing the best they could at holding back the enemy but their fire was slackening and that could only mean they were running out of ammunition!

All four of us felt a huge wave of sorrow and fear now, but as all hope seemed lost, a blue/white glow filled the alleyway!

"What the Bloody hell!" Victor exclaimed as he stared down at his hands which were glowing blue!

Anna and Bella just looked at each other then back to me!

Then with an almighty flash! The light disappeared and the temperature dropped drastically!

"This can only mean one thing" I thought aloud.

"We all have your powers!" Anna exclaimed.

"Well then" Victor said with a smile as he loaded the M1 and cocked it, "Let's go freeze some butt!"

I smiled and we all strode confidently out of the alleyway and into the main street, turning to face the Volturi.

"HEY!" I shouted.

The Volturi stopped attacking our army and the Cullens and turned to face us.

"Hope you had an N-ice time in Arendale!" Bella said.

At that we all unleashed our powers.

Bolts of blue energy were flying through the air as us four Arendale siblings fought with our new found strength. Victor sent his powers through the M1 rifle, and it worked just as it was designed to do.

Anna dived behind a cart to avoid getting hit by vampire fragments. She then stood back up and launched a blizzard at her attackers, freezing them instantly.

Bella, Anna and I had to cover Victor as he was the only one out us four who knew how to use a gun.

"Wham, Click, Click, Wham!" the Rifle went as Victor fired, cocked the rifle and fired it again.

"What happened to you Bella?" Edward shouted over the noise.

"We unlocked our powers!" Bella replied as she sent another powerful blast towards an enemy.

We all thought we were going to win the battle but then Victor shouted something no-one wanted to hear.

"I ONLY HAVE ONE ROUND LEFT!" He warned us.

Anna, Bella and I then rushed to Victor and placed our hands on the Rifle, sending as much power as we could into it.

"Are you sure about this?" Victor asked.

"Let's do this" Anna, Bella and I agreed.

At that Victor cocked the M1 and fired the last round.

But instead of a bullet being fired, a powerful blast of snow and ice flew out of the muzzle and destroyed the Remaining Volturi!

The gunfire immediately ceased as everyone realised what had happened.

"We actually won the battle!" Anna exclaimed.

"Yes we did, let us never speak of it again" I replied.

Franklin just chuckled softly.

But then Bella stumbled!

"You alright sis?" I asked.

"Na, all of a sudden I am feeling dizzy" Bella replied.

"Same here" Anna and Victor added.

Edward ran over to us and knelt down beside Bella.

But then Bella collapsed!

"NO!" Edward shouted.

At that exact moment, Victor and Anna collapsed!

Kristoff ran to help Anna and several soldiers were preparing stretchers.

I suddenly felt dizzy and I swayed on my feet, almost about to collapse!

"THE QUEEN IS GOING DOWN!" Someone shouted as my legs gave way from underneath me and everything went black!

Edward POV

Something was wrong! I realised this as soon as Bella went down but now all four of the Arendale Royal Siblings were unconscious on the floor!

"Someone help me!" I shouted.

Kristoff picked up Anna and flung her on his shoulder, I picked up Bella and Elsa whilst Carlisle carried Victor.

As we ran through the streets at top speed towards the Castle infirmary, I heard Bella moan things like "I'll be fine Edward"

But more worryingly I could hear Bella and Elsa's heartbeats slowing!

Putting on an extra burst of speed, I burst through the doors into the infirmary and laid Elsa and Bella on operating tables.

Carlisle examined each of the siblings in turn with the help of a troll from the mountains.

The Troll's face was a mask of concern as the rest of us stood and watched.

"They have used too much power in one go!" The troll announced.

"I can't do anything to increase their heart rates either" Carlisle added.

"We will have to change them then" I said solemnly.

"Into what?" Kristoff asked

"Vampires" I replied.

Kristoff was about to protest when Carlisle said "It is the only way we can save them"

Kristoff backed away but he found a seat and sat down next to Anna and held her unmoving hand.

Whilst Esme and the other's cleared everyone out of the room, Carlisle bit Elsa, Victor and Anna in turn, whilst I Bit Bella. Their eyes opening wide at the sudden influx of Vampire Venom.

As their transformations began, I felt a sudden twinge of guilt for what was happening.

Carlisle and I had just condemned 4 siblings to an eternal thirst for blood, one of which was the queen of a great nation.

I just hoped everything would turn out ok.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Blood and Ice part 7**_

(3 days after the battle)

Anna POV

My eyes opened with a flash! At first I was taken aback by my new much better vision. At first I thought it was all a terrible dream and I would awake in my room. But I remembered the moment Victor, Elsa, Bella and I unleashed our powers through Victor's M1 rifle.

I then leapt off the operating table and landed gracefully on the floor.

"Wait, how did I become graceful all of a sudden" I thought.

That was when I saw myself in the mirror.

My skin was a lot paler than I remembered my hair was silkier and full of colour and volume, my curves had become more pronounced but what surprised me most were my scarlet red eyes!

I jumped back in alarm and I whirled around to see that Victor, Elsa and Bella were in roughly the same condition as me!

Although Victor had grown bigger muscles instead of curves.

I walked over slowly to Elsa but as I did so, her eyes crashed open!

I could hear Victor and Bella hissing on either side of me as Elsa sat up in the bed and looked at me with scarlet eyes!

"What the hell?!" Victor exclaimed.

"I have no idea what happened" I replied.

"I do. One of the Cullens bit us at the end of the fight and we are now Vampires" Bella added.

Victor, Elsa and I turned to face Bella and realised she was saying the truth.

"But that means we are monsters!" Elsa cried.

"No, it doesn't. We can feed like the Cullen's do. Animal blood only" Bella replied.

"Come on Elsa it isn't all that bad" I added.

"YES IT IS!" Elsa shouted and as she did that, the room was immediately full of snow and ice!

"Well, at least we know your power's still work" Victor said after he spat out a mouthful of snow.

But at that moment, my throat began to feel like hell on fire!

I clutched at my throat in an attempt to stop the pain but it still burned on.

At that moment, the lock on the door rattled and it swung open to reveal Edward and the Cullen's!

But behind them was the man I wanted to see.

Kristoff looked into my eyes and smiled.

I tried to move closer towards him but Victor stopped me!

"If we are right and we have become vampires, we haven't fed yet so if you try and get close, Kristoff might become your next meal" He said.

"Thirsty?" Carlisle asked.

Victor, Bella, Elsa and I nodded.

The Cullen's stood by whilst we walked out of the room and outside into the cold night air.

Victor POV

As soon as we were outside, the Cullen's took off at top speed whilst I took my all terrain Motorcycle which I hadn't used since the great winter. I had grabbed my Webley revolver on the way out and some Ammo also.

The Old Russian Minsk went much faster than I remembered but then I realised that Rosalie must have messed around with the engine.

The powerful engine roared as I raced past several of the Cullen's and Elsa who was the fastest out of us siblings.

(A.N don't ask me why Victor's motorbike is faster than Vampires but it is in this book)

As I drew alongside, I saluted Elsa who stared at me in disbelief!

"BANZAI!" I shouted as I gave the bike another burst of speed and I drove off a rock ramp and straight towards a pack of wolves!

Landing with a powerful judder, I slid the Bike around and killed the engine. Once off the bike, I surveyed my potential prey for my first Vampire meal.

Choosing a very large one, I leapt through the air and sank my razor sharp teeth into the wolf's flesh.

I drank greedily as the others arrived and made their own kills.

"Ah it is just like one of our family outings when we were kids, but with blood and motorcycles" I thought.

I finished draining my kill and whirled around to find another. Only to find that Elsa, Anna and Bella had finished off the other wolves!

"It seems that we girls are much faster than you" Elsa said jokingly.

"oh really, how about a little contest, whoever gets the most kills between now and sunset, gets eternal bragging rights and the title of fastest in the family" I replied.

"You're on" Elsa said with a grin and shook my hand.

I then rushed to my motorcycle before Anna and Bella froze the engine block solid!

"You can't use the Minsk" Elsa added as she ran off.

Groaning in frustration I sped off towards the north where I knew there would be more prey than the South, West and East, where I knew Elsa, Anna and Bella would be going.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Blood and Ice part 8**_

(Several months later)

Victor POV

My sisters and I had settled into the Vampire life quite easily now, the population of Arendale had been told we had been infected with a disease that caused the changes to us. Anna had changed Kristoff into a Vampire and he was settling in comfortably now as well.

Bella had married Edward and they had just come back from their honeymoon.

That left Elsa and I without someone to love ourselves.

But that didn't matter to me or Elsa.

As we both sat on the "Perch" overlooking the Sunset over Arendale, a thought came to me.

"Do you think we will cope with being Vampires and Arendale Royalty?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, well anything is possible if you just believe" I replied.

"I guess so" Elsa said.

And so as we watched the sunset, so began a new phase of our lives. The time of Blood and Ice.

The end


End file.
